Dragon Ball Altered Worlds: Okura- Legendary Blood
by DarkHero86
Summary: In this story...our Hero soon comes into contact with a Warrior from ages before...Bardock. With Bardock's arrival, Okura is thrown into a whole new adventure against a new threat that will bring him to the brink of his own sanity...and come face to face with the LEGENDARY power that lies within.


As the two beings stand before each other, Okura narrows his eyes, his long golden hair swaying in the wind. Broly smirks as he pops his neck, his long, glowing green hair doing the same. Broly slowly crosses his arms as he speaks. "Well, Okura...seems you have taken your third form beyond its limits. Must have trained hard…but all so futile because not even my tainted bloodline can stop me from bringing an end to your world and the many others that I will conquer."

Okura grits his teeth, powering himself up. "You're wrong, Broly. End it now before I am forced to destroy you!"

Broly then laughs at Okura's demands, slowly raising a finger as he points to him. "Hahaha! This will only end when I tear you apart…and bathe in YOUR BLOOD!"

Dragon Ball Altered Worlds:

Okura

Legendary Blood

A DragonBall© Fanfiction by:

Nicholas L. Robley

Twenty-two years before…..

Two years have passed since the battle with Queen Ice and his trial. Okura left behind his friends to live in seclusion from the rest of the world. Even after the resurrection of both Krillin and the thousands that have been killed by Queen Ice, he has held himself responsible for their deaths, having failure weighing heavily on his shoulders. On his journey, he came across an old hut with a couple of houses across the way from it, a well in between them. Both the hut and houses overlook a cliff. Once he examined the abandoned and dilapidated structures, he would come to discover that this was the home of his Great Grandfather, Goku. This is where he would remain, training to maintain himself. Over the two years, a few beings have landed, declaring Earth as their own until Okura would make quick work of them. Okura sits in a chair outside, taking a day off from his training as he tries to relax. His eyes open, feeling a power level not far from him.

About a mile away, a being crawls out of a tiny saucer-shaped ship, no larger than a car. The hatch opens, the cool air pouring out as a being stepped out. He was rather tall, being about six feet and three inches tall. His white hair tied into a ponytail, his flesh red. He almost looked human. The clothing he wore was a pair of white boots, black pants tucked into them that led to white Saiya-jin style armor, no shoulder pads, long black sleeves tucked under white gloves. His accent almost sounded Australian as his yellow eyes looked about with a large mischievous grin. Upon his right ear was a green scouter, covering his right eye. On the chest of his armor was the old emblem used for The Ginyu Force, now serving a new purpose. "Ha!" He suddenly plants a flag in the ground, it flying the Ginyu Force emblem. "I…Chedda…claim this world in the name of The Mutant Empire! I…huh?" He quickly turns to see Okura now standing there. His scouter beeps, chuckling when he sees the numbers. "Well…you're no threat. You're just 9,000." Okura narrows his eyes, then there is another beep. Chedda blinks again, looking to the number. "Uh….50,000?" Then it is followed by another beep, his eyes going wide in horror. "3,000,000!?" Okura clenches his fists when an explosion of energy erupts from his form, his hair now golden blonde. There is another beep, the mutant slowly backing away until his scouter explodes. Chedda trembles. "Ok ok…my bad…Um…I'll just.." Okura slowly holds up his hand. The mutant pauses. "…leave?" Okura grits his teeth when he suddenly fires an orange ki blast from his hand, Chedda screaming before his body and ship is vaporized. Okura lowers his hand, panting. He winces, feeling his power rising.

"C'mon….get…control!" His body finally begins to power down, his hair returning to normal as he pants, looking to his hands. "Why…why did it do that?" Shaking his head, he heads back to his home.

Later in the afternoon, Okura opens his eyes when relaxing in a hammock. Slowly sitting up, he senses something close by. Getting out of the hammock, he slowly walks over to the edge of the cliff behind his home, narrowing his eyes when he spots two objects entering the Earth's atmosphere, flames from the entry flaring from the two objects, creating a trail as they plummet towards the surface. Growling, Okura takes off to where they are going to land.

In the grasslands, the two Saiya-jin pods slam into the Earth, massive craters being formed around them on impacts, kicking up grass and dirt high into the air. Once the debris and dust clears, the two pods sit silently, smoke rising from their charred, white hulls. With a loud clunk, the door, equipped with a red viewing port, breaks its seal while the chilled air escapes, creating steam on the first pod. Once the cloud of cooled air clears, a pair of hands slowly reach out and grasp the sides of the doorway, the hands with red armbands that loosely drift over them pull up a being, dressed in Saiya-jin armor. His chest plate is black, green straps over his shoulders and green pad over his abdominal region. His trousers are black, tucked into red wrapping around the ankles, covering black boots with green toes. Around his head was a red bandana; black messy hair on the top of his head, the tips ending in gray. Upon his left cheek was a scar in the shape of an X, his chin with a salt & peppered goatee. Once standing, he is an even six feet with a good build on him. A brown monkey tail waves behind him before wrapping around his waist. He is the spitting image of the long since deceased hero known as Goku. For that, there is good reason. This Saiya-jin is Bardock, Goku's father. His voice is deep and rather rough, shifting his eyes to the pod that landed next to his. The Saiya-jin elite rolls his eyes when noticing the hatch still shut. Briskly, he strolls to his compatriot's pod, quickly forcing the hatch open, the cool air escaping, blowing past him. Peering inside, he frowns. "Kyuuri! Wake up! We landed!"

In response to his command, there is a feminine groan. "Just give me ten more minutes…" Bardock frowns again.

"Get your butt out, now!"

The command is followed by another groan. Bardock backs up to allow his partner to climb out. A moment passes before a young woman, about twenty-two years old, climbs out of the pod. Once standing, she would stand at five feet and ten inches, her hair dark brown and down to her jaw line. The type of armor she wore was slightly different from Bardock's. It only had one side that covered her shoulder, it extending out a few inches above her bare arms. The armor itself was beige, the padded parts yellow. Moving down she wore a suit underneath the armor, it being a pale blue, her white boots being knee high. A tail slowly wrapped around her waist, the build of her body large for a female, but still keeping her feminine look. She yawns, placing a hand to her mouth, the red wristbands shining in the sunlight. "Ok…so…why are we here again?" Bardock rolled his eyes.

"For the last time….we're here to see if this planet would be suitable for our race."

Kyuuri nods before yawning again. "And what if we are met with opposition?"

Bardock frowns. "Then we leave. We are not out to exterminate." Bardock's eyes then shift to the sky, scanning the clouds above.

"Bardock…what are you not telling me?" Kyuuri crossed her arms over her chest, her red wristbands shining in the light. Bardock quickly looked to her.

"I sensed a powerful force as we were descending."

"So you think it might be him? Might be your son?"

Bardock sighed. "I hope so. Maybe he used this world's Dragon Balls and did what I did. I have heard Earth has a guardian like Planet Namek."

Kyuuri slowly turned her eyes to the sky, smiling some. "This world is beautiful. But, I don't like how the gravity is lighter than ours. Our people will weaken."

Bardock looked to her. "Not if they keep training. Kakarot grew up on this planet and he defeated Frieza and his top men. From the creatures I have come in contact with, they speak of his glorious battles. His..." He then paused when he quickly spun around, Kyuuri doing the same.

"You felt that, too?" Bardock gives a nod to Kyuuri's question. "I-it's….powerful! It almost matches yours!"

Bardock stayed silent as he watched, narrowing his eyes as they focused on the source, watching the bright yellow light before it suddenly crashes into the ground in front of them, shaking the earth beneath them. Soon Okura's aura dissipates, the young man in a crouched position before slowly standing up. Bardock keeps his eyes locked on the young man. Kyuuri blinked, her eyes tracing his body. Okura briefly looks to her, catching her ogling him. Her cheeks flush before locking onto his eyes. Bardock crosses his arms, his tail waving about, noticing Okura's. "Ah….a Saiya-jin. Tell me, boy…why do you look like Kakarot?"

Okura narrows his eyes. "Who's Kakarot?"

Bardock frowns. "My son….he was sent here many years ago as an infant. So where is he?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I am the last living Saiya-jin on this planet. I was born and raised here." Okura slowly approaches Bardock, Bardock coming to realize the size of the young man. Now in front of Bardock, Okura's six feet and seven inch tall frame dwarfs Bardock's almost six foot even. Bardock glares up at the boy, not moving.

"Alright, kid…"

"Okura."

Bardock lifted a brow. "What?"

"My name is Okura…not kid."

Bardock smirked. "Heh…born and raised here…but still, you were given a Saiya-jin name. I am Bardock. This here…" He points back with his thumb at Kyuuri. "….is Kyuuri. We have come here to seek a world for what was left of our race. Hopefully you can understand, being a Saiya-jin that our race needs to stay united."

Okura's gaze shifts back and forth between the two. He takes a moment before turning to leave. "No."

Kyuuri cocks her head back, surprised by his answer. Bardock quickly approaches him. "Okura…please listen!" He places his hand on Okura's shoulder. Okura turns and grabs hold of Bardock's wrist, gritting his teeth.

"Don't ever touch me. My answer is no. Now leave my world before I destroy you both!" Okura shoves him back. Bardock frowns.

"Okura! You would turn your own kind away!? You must tell me why!"

Okura turns to continue walking away. "I don't have to tell you anything. Now go."

Bardock growls under his breath, quickly approaching him. "You owe me an explanation!"

"I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING!" Okura spins around and slams his fist into Bardock's chest with a loud crack. Bardock groans when he slides back a few feet, holding his chest. Okura's teeth are clenched, Kyuuri noticing the sudden surge of ki from Okura. Her eyes widen when she takes a step back, getting into a defensive pose, fists drawn up. Bardock soon stands up straight, clenching his fists.

"Kyuuri…you stay back….this is going to get ugly."

The female Saiya-jin doesn't argue with him, slowly stepping back a few more feet. Bardock now stands his ground, his eyes locked on Okura. Okura's locked on Bardock. "Now…Bardock…will you leave? Or will I have to kill you?"

The father of Goku smirks. "Well….I never back down from a fight." Okura growls and lunges forward, throwing a fist forward, Bardock catching it as he grits his teeth. Bardock follows the defense with his own strike, throwing his fist forward, Okura catching it. Okura groans as he tries to hold the seasoned Saiya-jin back, his feet digging into the ground. Bardock begins to smirk. "Damn…and I thought I was going to fight someone a lot tougher than this." Okura narrows his eyes, an aura emerging from his body of bright yellow. Bardock blinked when he felt his power beginning to rise. Okura suddenly screams in his face when his own eyes turn bright green, his hair golden blonde, quickly driving his knee into Bardock's chest, making him stagger backwards. Bardock's and Kyuuri's eyes widen when they see Okura as a Super Saiya-jin. Okura slowly approaches Bardock as he clenches his fists.

"Is this what you want, Bardock!? Is this how you choose your life to end!?"

Bardock slowly shakes his head as he smirks. "Nope! Just wanted to see what you can do! Hyeah!" Bardock suddenly clenches his fists, an explosion of energy coming from him as his eyes turn bright blue, the hair on his head flaring out before becoming a golden blonde, his goatee changing color as well. Okura stops for a moment, lifting a brow.

"A Super Saiya-jin? Alright then. No holding back for your sorry butt, old man." Okura gets into a defensive position, hands held up.

Bardock gives a chuckle. "Heh…I may be old…but not too old to pound you into the ground."

Okura gives a smirk. "Right...shall we, then?"

"Your move, kid." Bardock tilts his head, his neck giving a loud crack.

Okura suddenly appears right in front of the seasoned Saiya-jin, Bardock ducking under Okura's attempted punch. Bardock follows with a quick strike to Okura's stomach. Okura grunts before driving an elbow into Bardock's spine. Bardock yelps when he is knocked to the ground. Okura goes to kick him across the face, Bardock vanishing to appear behind him, his fist glowing bright blue, screaming when he slams it into Okura's back. Okura cries out when he goes flying across the field. Bardock then appears again, his foot drawn back to kick Okura. Right as his foot is brought forward; Okura grasps it and throws Bardock high into the air. Okura growls, panting hard while he clenches his fists tight. His golden aura slowly starts to turn bright green. Okura screams when he suddenly throws a bright blue blast at Bardock. Bardock's eyes widen, quickly dodging left. "Holy crap!" His eyes then shifted to Okura. Okura groans as sweat beads down his arms and forehead. The older Saiya-jin gulped as he felt the power emanating from Okura. "He's getting more powerful by the second! How can this be!?" Kyuuri felt it as well. She quickly began to run towards Okura. Before she could reach him, Okura suddenly screamed and shot up towards Bardock. Bardock grits his teeth and rushes the young Saiya-jin. Kyuuri just watches, quickly shielding herself when their collision creates a massive shockwave, the air around them shifting violently. Bardock pushes himself to his limits as Okura keeps pushing himself harder. They suddenly vanish. Kyuuri blinks, quickly looking about.

"Where the hell did they go!?" Kyuuri watched the skies, and then her eyes went wide when she saw the explosions high above. Their movements are much too fast to be seen with the naked eye, the Super Saiya-jins' strikes echoing like thunder. Flurries of strikes roar above before they quickly appear high above. Okura slams both his fists into Bardock, sending him back to the Earth. Bardock cries out, slamming into the ground. Blood drips from the corner of Bardock's lips, groaning as he slowly sits up.

"Wow….haven't been hit like THAT in a while." Wiping the blood from his mouth, he starts to stand up until Okura stomps on his chest, holding him down. Bardock groans in pain, his eyes drifting up towards Okura. Okura pants, his power still rising. Gritting his teeth, his eyes turn completely white. Bardock blinks when Okura holds his hand down to Bardock like he is going to help him up. Then a tiny green ball of glowing energy forms in Okura's palm, about the size of a baseball. Okura then begins to chuckle, a slight smirk coming to his lips. Bardock quickly closes his eyes. _This is it…a warrior's death. Damn….even with Eternal life…it doesn't mean I'm indestructible. _Ready for the death dealing blow, he relaxes, and then his eyes shoot open when he hears Kyuuri's scream.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kyuuri springs forward as she screams, slamming her fist into Okura's cheek. Okura's eyes return to normal as they go wide, feeling the sudden bone crushing strike, the green energy around him fading instantly before hitting the ground. Clutching his cheek, he quickly turns a glare to Kyuuri. His glare quickly turns to one of shock while laying his eyes upon Kyuuri. She stands before him with tightened fists, her eyes bright blue, a bright yellow aura dancing over her toned body. Her hair is no longer dark brown, but now bright, golden blonde. Kyuuri grits her teeth. "You! Why do you have to act like this!? ALL WE WANT IS A PLANET TO CALL HOME! IT TOOK BARDOCK CENTURIES TO BRING WHAT WAS LEFT OF OUR RACE TOGETHER! WE ARE SAIYA-JINS! WE SHOULD NOT BE FIGHTING EACH OTHER! WE SHOULD BE STICKING TOGETHER!" She blinked, cocking her head back when Okura was just staring at her. Kyuuri held her fist up at Okura. "THE HELL YOU LOOKING AT!?" Okura just blinks.

"You're rather cute when you're angry." Okura gives a smirk. Kyuuri's cheeks quickly flush, becoming bright red.

"I…uh…." She tries to cover her blushing. Bardock groans while standing up.

"Alright, you two, knock it off." He reaches over to his left shoulder, wincing as he rubs it. "Damn, kid…how'd you get that powerful?"

Okura looked to his hands. "I…I dunno. Ever since I ascended….this power has been surging through me. I've always had control over it..." He then looked to Bardock. "But I began to lose control. Frankly…I'm scared half to death right now."

Bardock sighs before powering down, Kyuuri doing the same. Okura slowly stands up. Bardock slowly approaches him. "Okura….can you tell me anything about Kakarot?" Okura turned to him. Suddenly a gruff voice broke out from above.

"Kakarot is dead!"

All three of them quickly aim their eyes to the skies, noticing a man dressed in a type of military style uniform on a slow descent, a long, dark purple trench coat over his uniform. His hair is dark grey, the ends ending at the bottom of his earlobes. Fines lines at the corner of his eyes and around his mouth, he appeared to be in his forties. Bardock narrowed his eyes, powering up to Super Saiya-jin again. The man gently landed as his coat opening to reveal a silver Capsule Corporation badge. Bardock clenched his fists. "You! Did you kill my son!?"

The man shook his head. "No…he died a long time ago."

Bardock blinked. "H-how did he die?"

The man sighed. "Old age…he was 88 years old when he and my father finally passed away. You two are Saiya-jins…"

"Yeah!? And what of it!?"

The older looking gentleman smirks as he closes his eyes. Suddenly a surge of energy explodes from his body, his hair turning bright gold, his eyes green. Okura tilts his head. Kyuuri and Bardock both cock their heads back. "Nothing of it…I am Trunks Briefs. Current owner of Capsule Corporation…head of the Capsule Intergalactic Police Force…and Son of Prince Vegeta." Bardock and Kyuuri both gasp. Bardock suddenly drops to a knee, bowing to him. Kyuuri just stares at him until Bardock suddenly grabs her collar and yanks her down, making her bow as well. Okura just glares at him. Trunks slowly approached both Bardock and Kyuuri. "Hey…no need for that. Stand up."

They both quickly rise to their feet, Trunks powering down. Trunks came to notice Bardock's hairstyle, smirking a bit as he crosses his arms. "Well well….you ARE his father after all…isn't that right, Bardock?"

Bardock blinked. "H-how do you know who I am?"

"My father has spoken about you. Though, you are supposed to be dead. How are you still alive?"

Bardock sighed as his eyes turned to the ground, saddened by the news he had just heard. "Uhhh…very, very long story."

Okura suddenly steps forward. "Ok ok! Enough with the chit chat and tell me what in the hell is going on! Who is this guy!?" He points to Bardock. Bardock frowns.

Trunks chuckles a bit. "Ah…you must be Pan's son. You're a lot taller than the last time I saw you. I remember holding you in my arms when you were just-"

"Answer me! Who is he!?"

Trunks flinched from his action. He then smirked. "Okura…meet your Great Great Grandfather."

Both Okura and Bardock looked at each other with surprised gazes. Bardock stuttering. "G-great Great Grandfather!? I….uh…" Bardock backed away.

Okura looked to Trunks. "Then…Kakarot is Goku?" Trunks nods to Okura. The young man closes his eyes. After a moment of silence, Okura looks to Bardock and Kyuuri. "Alright…you two can stay. However, both of you are on your own with building some type of community for the others. I will be keeping a close eye on both of you." Bardock gave a smirk, holding his hand out to Okura.

"Thank you, Okura. I swear you will not regret this." Bardock's hand is firmly shaken by Okura. Once Okura let go, he looked to Trunks.

"So…why did you come back?" Trunks sighed.

"I just missed this place, is all. It took a while…but word got to us that Frieza's grand-niece decided to make a stop here. Apparently you took care of the problem."

Okura narrowed his eyes. "No…there is something else. What is it?"

Trunks flexed his fingers as he looked to Okura. "You want the truth? Ok, then…I got a message from an old friend about your victory over Ice. I am a bit concerned."

Okura crosses his arms. "Well, why the concern? She was defeated."

Trunks gently placed his hand on Okura's shoulder. "My concern is how you defeated her. You lost control of yourself, Okura. Not only did you become so powerful in such a short amount of time…but you also showed a brutality that even made Piccolo cringe. You need to keep yourself in check."

Okura frowned at what was said. "You don't need to worry about me…with enough training I'll be able to control it. Now if you excuse me 'Prince Trunks'….I have to go clean up the old place so that these two have a place to stay." Trunks crossed his arms, watching Okura take off into the air.

Bardock gave a bow in respect to Trunks. "'It is an honor to meet you, sire."

Trunks gave a smirk before returning the bow. "No, Bardock…I am honored to meet you." The father of Goku smiled before taking off to the sky to follow Okura. Kyuuri gives a quick bow before doing the same.

It would not be long until they arrived. With Okura and Bardock on rebuilding and construction, Kyuuri would explore as much as she could within the next few days. Kneeling on the roof of the old home, Okura continues with the roof repairs. Bardock was retrieving a pale of water from the well before looking up to see Kyuuri descending from the sky, carrying over her shoulder a massive, red, twenty foot long tail that belonged to one of the gigantic reptiles that roam the land. Okura shifted his gaze from his work, wiping the sweat from his brow as he watched Kyuuri arrive with their meal. Watching her, he gave a soft smile, Bardock approaching her with the water in hand, both talking inaudibly. During their conversation, Kyuuri looked to Okura, catching the young man staring at her. Okura's cheeks flushed before quickly going back to his work, Kyuuri blushing lightly before looking down with a small smile. Later that night, Okura was sitting on a log, staring up at the night sky, watching the stars silently while his tail swayed back and forth. Kyuuri came walking out of the house, stopping when she noticed Okura. She was reluctant to try to talk to him until he spoke. "It's ok…we can talk. I won't bite." Kyuuri blinked for a moment before walking over to his side, sitting down beside him. Kyuuri looked up at the stars with him, tilting her head.

"Okura? What are you thinking about?" She looked to him.

Okura gave a sigh. "Lots of things."

Kyuuri chuckled. "I figured as much. Exactly what kind of things are you thinking about?"

Okura leaned back a bit on his hands. "My parents….my uncle…the old man who helped raise me…I think about how different my life would have been if my parents and my grandfather were still alive. So far…almost everyone I have ever loved or cared about was killed."

Kyuuri looked to the ground. "How did they die?"

Okura closed his eyes. "My parents were killed by a powerful being when I was three years old. My grandfather killed that being…not before destroying himself in the process. After that…Uncle Goten was killed by another creature named Queen Ice….and the man who took care of me after Goten's death passed away in his sleep."

Kyuuri frowned before looking to him. "You have lost so much in such a short life, Okura. It amazes me that you haven't lost your mind from it all."

Okura gave a chuckle. "Well….you should talk to the Namekian about that."

Kyuuri gently placed her hand on his, Okura looking to it as he blinked. "Either way…I can tell you have a good heart. With everything you have been through…you still go out of your way to help others. You protect this planet and its people to the best of your abilities and you ask for nothing in return."

Okura cleared his throat, trying his best not to blush from her statements. He then looked to his hand again when he felt her fingers close around it. He looked to her. "…and Bardock is lucky to have someone like you with him, Kyuuri."

Kyuuri paused for a moment, tilting her head. "Bardock is lucky?" Her eyes then lit up. "Oh no! Bardock and I? Um…"

Okura lifted a brow. "You mean you and him aren't-"

"No! Not at all! Ew…er…" She laughed a bit. "I mean not 'ew'…he's a good looking guy an' all…but he's like a father to me. My father died from an illness when I was just a baby and Bardock vowed to take care of me. We could never…ew…that's just weird!" She continued to laugh, Okura scratching the back of his head.

"Heh…sorry…that oughta teach me make assumptions." Okura smirked a bit, and then blinked when he felt her soft, warm lips upon his cheek. His cheeks become bright red, listening to her as she spoke.

"Thank you for everything, Okura. We are just strangers not only to you…but this world and you gave us a place to stay out of the kindness of your heart." She smiled some before looking down.

Okura's cheeks are still flushed, gulping as he tried to speak. "I…uuuuuhhh….don't mention it, Kyuuri." His hands were trembling a bit until Kyuuri reached out and gently took them. Okura gulped again before smiling lightly. Blinking, he watched the young Saiya-jin girl gently rest her head upon his shoulder, leaning against him. He truthfully had no idea what to do at this point. He liked her, but he was also scared half to death at the same time. Slowly and gently, he lifted his arm and gently placed it around her shoulder, hearing her groan as she nuzzled into his shoulder. Okura watched her drift to sleep. His eyes suddenly go wide, turning his head to see Kyuuri's tail slowly entwining with his. The young man then takes a deep breath, his eyes going back to the stars, watching silently before smiling. Bardock watched from the window of his newfound home, narrowing his eyes before heading to his room to go to sleep.

The next day, Bardock stepped outside, blinking when he saw both Okura and Kyuuri still on the log, both asleep as they leaned against each other. Growling lightly, he slowly approached, quickly poking Okura on the shoulder. Okura's eyes fluttered open, groaning as he rubbed his eyes. Blinded by the morning sun, Okura shades his eyes as he tries to look at Bardock. "Wha? What is it?"

Bardock began to walk away, heading to the shaded tree as he waved for him to follow. Okura slowly stood up, looking to Kyuuri as he gently let her lay down on the log, resting her head on her hands. Once the young man met up with Bardock , Bardock crossed his arms.

"Alright, Okura…let's get one thing straight. I don't trust you."

Okura shrugged. "Ok…I don't trust you, either. Whatcha gettin' at, old timer?"

Bardock growled a bit. "What I am getting at is that you may be my descendant…but ever harm one hair on Kyuuri…I'll kill you. Do we have an understanding, kid?" Okura narrowed his eyes to Bardock before nodding. Bardock smirked before padding him on the shoulder. "Great talk…" The older Saiya-jin soon walked away from Okura. Okura growled a bit before heading to the house.

Frying up what was left of the dino-steak, Okura looked up from the frying pan to see Kyuuri groggily walking through the door, yawning as she rubbed her eyes. Okura gave a smirk. "Morning, sleepy head! Ya hungry?"

Kyuuri tiredly turned her heavy gaze to the man, giving a nod before walking to the table and sitting down. "Yeah….starving."

Okura chuckled, pointing to the coffee pot. "Got some coffee over there if you want some."

Kyuuri lifted a brow. "What's coffee?"

"Oh…just a hot beverage that Earthlings drink to wake themselves up in the morning."

She stood up and walked over to the coffee pot, grabbing a mug and bringing the pot to her nose, taking a sniff before sticking her tongue out. "Smells like crap…" She then takes a sip before spitting it out. "Oh…Ew! That is so gross!"

Okura gives a chuckle again. "It's best to add some sugar and cream to it…it tastes a bit better that way." Kyuuri blinked as she looked to the mug, then the sugar, then the cream. Soon she began to mix it together.

Close to twenty minutes go by. Both Okura and Bardock stare in awe, jaws dropped and eyes open, while Kyuuri just seems to ramble on and on, pacing back and forth with the mug in her hand. "…and-then-Bardock-came-in-and-kicked-that-saibama n-in-the-face-and-blew-him-to-pieces! Then-when-I-was-about-thirteen-that-was-when-Bardo ck-taught-me-to-become-a-Super-Saiya-jin-and-taugh t-me-all-he-knew-about-combat-and-the-history-of-o ur-race-and-how-much-power-they-were-gaining-thus- is-the-reason-why-Frieza-was-so-threatened-by-us! Can-I-have-some-more-coffee!?" She just stared at them with bloodshot eyes.

Okura slowly shook his head. "Nnnnnno. You have had enough."

Kyuuri frowned a bit. "You-guys-suck!" She then suddenly collapsed on the floor, bags around her eyes as she groaned. Bardock quickly got up.

"Kyuuri!? You ok!?" Bardock quickly ran to her side. Okura just laughed, almost falling out of his chair.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, Bardock! She's just coming down off the caffeine!"

Later that afternoon, Okura was standing at the cliff's edge, his tail swaying a bit while a light breeze moves through his long hair. He frowned, closing his eyes. "What do you want, Trunks?"

Behind him, Trunks blinked for a moment, reaching up and brushing his long bangs from his eyes. "I…I just wanted to talk to you."

Okura sighs once he opens his eyes, not facing him. "I have nothing to say to you. You aren't welcome here."

Trunks crossed his arms. "I still don't understand this hostility towards me, Okura."

Okura looks back. "What is there to understand? I don't like you."

Trunks frowned as he stepped forward. "I get that you don't like me…but what I don't get is why."

"Why do you need to know?"

"So I can understand and possibly change your feelings…" Trunks went to place a hand on his shoulder.

Okura eyeballed his hand before slapping it away. "Okay…you REALLY want to know why I don't like you? You started an Intergalactic Police Force and abandoned your home. You and your sister left Earth to gallivant all over the universe…yet when threats came to Earth…you never showed."

Trunks gulped a bit. "Okura…we didn't know. How could we-"

"You didn't know? YOU DIDN'T KNOW!? HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW!?" Okura grit his teeth when he faced Trunks, fists tight. Trunks took a step back. "THE CAPSULE CORPORATION HAS SATELLITES ALL OVER THE GALAXY AND CONTINUOUS COMMUNICATIONS WITH EARTH AS WELL AS EARLY WARNING SYSTEMS THAT SCAN FOR IMMINANT THREATS! And you never showed up when the planet and your friends needed your help the most!" Okura closes his eyes as he tries to keep himself calm. Trunks frowns as he looks to the ground. Okura then looks at him with a cold glare. "My question for YOU is why you never came. My parents…my grandfather….my uncle who was supposed to be YOUR best friend…they are all dead!"

Trunks looked to him. "Okura…I…"

Okura suddenly approaches him, clutching the collar of his coat, shaking him as he screams in his face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK TO HELP THEM!?"

Trunks suddenly shoves him away when he speaks. "Because I was scared!" Trunks was panting, then quickly looked away. "For the first time in my life...I feared for not only my life...but also my sister's. Heh..." The much older prince looked to Okura. "...even Bra had more guts than me. She argued tooth and nail...but I wouldn't let her go for it would be suicide."

Okura narrowed his eyes. "Scared? That's your excuse?"

Trunks frowned once more. "Excuse!? That is no excuse, Okura! It is the truth! Have you ever-"

The young man grits his teeth. "Been scared!? Yes I have!"

"Then you know what fear can do..."

Okura growled before quickly clutching Trunks by the throat. Trunk's eyes went wide as he grasped Okura's wrists. "I know all too well of what fear can do, Trunks! For six YEARS...I cowered in fear of my life! From when I was ten until I was sixteen, I ducked in fear from a malicious old bastard FEARING that if I made the wrong move, I would be beaten to death! My own FEARS kept me from reaching my full potential! That fear dissipated when he killed his own daughter!" Okura shoves him back, Trunks coughing as he took a deep breath. "...you have no room to talk about fear, Trunks. I have stared death in the face...I have DIED for this planet and for the ones I care about! You have no viable explanation, Dear Prince!"

"OKURA!" Hearing that authoritative tone, he blinked as he looked over Trunk's shoulder, Kyuuri. She was tapping her toe on the dirt, arms crossed while giving him a cold glare. Trunks slowly turned to look at her.

"No, Kyuuri…it's ok." Trunks looked Okura with a frown. Before another word could be said, Trunks took off towards the sky, heading south. Kyuuri quickly approached Okura, the young man blinking a bit until she suddenly jabbed him in the chest with her finger.

"Have you no shame!? How dare you talk to him like that!?"

Okura frowned a bit, rubbing his chest where she jabbed him. "How dare I!? How dare him to just show up like nothing happened! How dare he try to tell me how to go through my life! How dare HE just show up and tell ME that there is no reason to be angry!"

Kyuuri, still frowning, suddenly slaps Okura across the face. His cheek red, he looked at her in shock as he reached up and held his cheek. Soon a finger was held right in his face. "YOU need to show more respect for others! YOU need to let go of what has happened in your past! The longer you hold on, the closer you will be to your own self-destruction! Man, you can be such a jerk!" She turned away from him, starting to walk away. Okura rubbed his cheek.

"But I respect you…"

Kyuuri stopped before looking back at him. "Well…that's a start. But you still need to lighten up a bit." She gave a sigh before heading back to the house. Okura shook his head before looking to the sky.

Over the next year, the home they lived in would be complete. Okura, Bardock, and Kyuuri would continue to train together, pushing each other beyond their limits in order to reach the next level. Today, after a day of rigorous training, Okura and Kyuuri are out and about to find their meal for the evening. Soaring through the sky, their eyes sweep the land for the elusive reptilians that have learned to avoid them. Kyuuri smiles a bit, now donning the clothing of a human girl. Her top is a dark red tube-top, which reveals her tight six pack abdominal muscles. The trousers are a pair of tight, low-riding blues jeans tucked into a pair of black boots, her tail wrapped around her waist. Around her wrists are still the red wristbands. Kyuuri looks to Okura while pointing to the ground below, a massive, green reptilian runs through the field, heading for the forest. Okura nods, quickly descending down while Kyuuri heads it off. The gargantuan beast skids to a stop when Kyuuri drops down in front of it. It gives a deep, guttural growl before heading off to the right, the ground shaking beneath its feet. Okura gives a smirk, knowing all to well that it is heading towards a place it will not be able to escape. Once the massive creature realized where it was, it was too late. Now cornered, its back faces the cliff side. Okura soon landed, narrowing his eyes while approaching. Kyuuri lands as well, quickly at his side. Okura pauses, tilting his head. The massive creature was missing its right eye, a scar over the sealed eyelid. With a massive crest, two of the six horns are broken. The eyes were a fiery orange, bloodshot. It pants as it growls again, tail swaying back and forth. Kyuuri blinked when she watched Okura slowly approach it, speaking to it. "You're quite old, aren't you?" The creature growled even louder, slowly opening its mouth to show off its massive teeth. Kyuuri tilted her head, sighing.

"Quit playing around, Okura! I'm hungry!" She then cocked her head back when he held his hand up to her. Once close enough, it slowly leaned down, its snout right in front of him, huffing as hot moist air blew past Okura. The young man gently places his right hand upon its snout. Okura gave a smirk,

"No, old one….you get to live on." Okura patted its snout before turning to walk away. Kyuuri frowns as he walks past her, the reptilian tilting its head as it watched them. Kyuuri runs to Okura's side.

"Why'd you let him go!?"

Okura chuckles a bit, looking to her. "Imagine going through your entire life…fighting to survive…reaching the top and becoming the king…or queen, mind you…only to be taken down by something a quarter of your size. Not exactly an honorable way to go, is it?"

Kyuuri blinks a bit before shaking her head. "You're a bit too sentimental, Okura."

Okura laughs. "Perhaps….besides…I saw another one just past the forest."

Later that night, Okura sits down on the couch in the living room, yawning as he lifted up the remote and turned on the television. Without any given warning, Kyuuri suddenly leaps into the room and lands right in his lap, Okura wincing as he jolted forward. "OOF!" Kyuuri giggled as she put her arms around his neck, leaning back a bit. Okura just gives a glare. She rolls her eyes a bit.

"Oh, don't pretend to be mad! You like the spontaneity." She batted her eyelashes a bit, Okura sighing as his glare melted away.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" Okura gives a soft smile. Kyuuri chuckles before sitting up and gently kissing him on the lips. Okura kisses her back, and then blinks when he sees Bardock standing in the doorway. Bardock is wearing a dark green, skintight nylon-polyester shirt along with a pair of black combat pants with built in kneepads. On his arms, he was still wearing his red armbands and the red bandana around his head. His feet were a pair of black biker boots. He waved Okura to follow him, soon walking out of the room. Okura and Kyuuri look at one another before getting up. "I'll be right back." He kisses her cheek before following. Once outside, Okura approached his elder, blinking while he watched him stare up at where the moon used to be. Bardock points to the sky.

"Curious…why doesn't Earth have a moon?" Bardock looks to Okura.

Okura shifts his gaze to the sky. "I believe from what I was told…the Namekian named Piccolo destroyed it once my grandfather…your grandson…turned into a giant ape and started to cause a bit of trouble. Once the moon was destroyed…his tail was removed to prevent him from changing again."

Bardock's eyes widen. "His tail was removed!? But a good amount of our strength comes from our tails!"

Okura chuckled. "Then tell that to him….your other grandson…and even your son, Goku. Goku's tail was removed…so was Gohan's…and Uncle Goten was born without one. And I'm pretty sure you didn't even notice one on Trunks. And each and every one of them became Super Saiya-jins. If you ask me….our tails are not the issue."

Bardock crossed his arms. "Then why do you still have yours?"

Okura looked to him and smirked. "No moon….no reason to remove. Besides…I like it."

Bardock shook his head. "You know, Okura…you amaze me sometimes…." Okura looked at him with a lifted brow. Bardock laughed. "You are….75 percent Saiya-jin with the last 25 percent human. You take more pride in being a Saiya-jin than human…not that there is anything wrong with that…but what I wonder is why?"

Okura frowns a bit. "Because, being human is weak."

Bardock frowned. "And you really think that? From what you have told me about your friend…Marron…and her young child…humans might I add…they showed so much strength and courage to protect you and their home. That is not weakness, Okura. Strength is not determined by your race….not by might." Bardock turned to Okura. "Strength is determined by what is in here…" He places a finger on the middle of Okura's chest, Okura looking down at his finger. "Physical might is not everything. Sometimes it takes more than that." Okura gently pushed his hand away, blinking when he heard a beep. Bardock reached into his pocket, retrieving his scouter and placing it over his ear. "Bardock…" Bardock looks to Okura with a lifted brow. "…Hey slowdown! What's going on!?" Bardock listened. "Alright, stay calm! We'll be on our way!" Bardock took off the scouter, looking to Okura. "We have to go."

Moments later, both Bardock and Okura came in. Kyuuri blinking when she saw the look on Bardock's face, the older Saiya-jin going to his room. Okura walked in, Kyuuri quickly approaching him.

"Okura, what's going on!?"

Okura gave a shrug. "I dunno…ask him."

Kyuuri rushed to Bardock's room. "Bardock….what's happening?"

Bardock opens his closet, getting his Saiya-jin garb before removing his shirt. "Our home was attacked. We need to go."

Kyuuri gave a quick nod, heading to the bedroom to get her things ready. Okura looked between both rooms. Okura stepped into Bardock's room. "I'm going with you."

Bardock paused for a moment, looking to Okura. "No way, kid. This isn't your fight."

Okura gave a frown. "May not be my fight…but I want to help."

Bardock growled a bit until Kyuuri came in, pulling her armor down over her belly. "We may need his help, Bardock. No way of telling how powerful this threat is."

Bardock shook his head. "But we don't have room for him. Hell….I believe even with his size…he couldn't fit in one of those pods alone." Okura gives a light smirk as he crosses his arms. Bardock tilts his head. "What's that look about, kid?"

Okura shakes his head. "Oh, nothing…I believe I know where I could get one."

It was not long until they arrived in West City. Okura walked through the front doors of the Capsule Corporation along with Bardock and Kyuuri. Trunks was in the CEO office, filling out some paper work before heading back out on his trip. Soon the door swung open as Security guards clung to Okura, the young man dragging them with ease. Trunks blinks before frowning. "Let him go…no use…" The security guards quickly get up and walk out of the room, Trunks looking to Okura as he sits back, arms crossed. "What do you want, Okura?"

Okura sighed. "Í need a ship…and I know that this place is housing a few Saiya-jin pods." Trunks lifted a brow.

"Why?"

"Because Bardock needs some help with trouble at home. Will you gimme one or not?"

Trunks sighs, then gives a nod. "Alright…in hanger B. Just don't wreck it."

Okura gave a smirk. Later that night, they all took off. Hurdling through the galaxies, their pods keep them in a state of suspended animation. Okura, his eyes closed, seems to stir in his slumber, grunting and grimacing. He stares unto an image of himself, Okura tilting his head. "Who…who are you?"

His double gives a slight chuckle, the voice slightly higher pitched, the eyes becoming white. "Why…I am the monster you will become, pal."

Okura frowned. "Monster? No…I will never become a monster!"

His double began to give a maniacal laugh as it became shrouded in light, the double soon gaining extreme muscle mass and height, soon becoming close to nine feet tall as it continued to laugh, a bright green aura coming from the body. Soon a massive pale hand grips his throat, beginning to choke the life from him. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, suddenly shaking him. "Okura! Wake up!" His eyes shoot open, gritting his teeth when he suddenly reaches out and clutches Bardock by his throat, squeezing down as Bardock coughs. The young Saiya-jin then came to realize what he was doing, his eyes shifting over to Kyuuri as she slowly reaches out and gently places her hand upon his wrist. Okura pants heavily, slowly letting go of Bardock's throat. Bardock catches his breath, rubbing his throat before backing away.

"What…where are we?" His eyes drift upwards, eyeing the orange colored sky, not one cloud in sight.

Kyuuri smiles some. "Home…" Okura looked about his surroundings, the planet covered in a dense jungle. He noticed the higher amount of gravity of the planet, but not anything he could not handle. Bardock growls when he noticed the rising smoke beyond the horizon of the jungle canopy, suddenly taking off for the sky, Okura and Kyuuri following.

It did not take long at all until they arrived to the devastation that was once a small city. Homes were in ruin, Saiya-jin bodies strewn across the ground, a young woman hanging out a window, blood dripping down the side. Bardock stared upon them with disbelief and sorrow. He watched while a man held his child, the man silently stroking the toddler's hair. Bardock shifted his gaze to a couple, the couple treating the wounded. Quickly he approached them. "You two! The hell happened here!?"

The couple quickly turned to Bardock, the older Saiya-jin cocking his head back when he noticed that both of them were males, one just a bit thinner than the other. The thinner one, his hair spiked a bit and cut short, was the first to speak. "Bardock! Thank goodness you're here! They came out of nowhere! As soon as they arrived, they started slaughtering every one! We tried to fight back, but they are far too strong!"

Bardock narrowed his eyes. "You know who they are?"

His partner, having a much larger build with long, black wild hair quickly interrupts. "They said they are part of The Mutant Empire." The Saiya-jin pointed to the banner they had planted, Okura growling as he clenched his fists.

Okura stepped forward as he looked to Bardock. "From what I can tell…they go around and try to conquer worlds."

Bardock lifted a brow at Okura. "You have seen them before?"

Okura shook his head. "Not them…just one. He came to Earth trying to claim the planet until I vaporized him. He wasn't strong at all."

Kyuuri closes her eyes. "Well…these ones are. I can sense them nearby."

Bardock cursed to himself before bolting into the air. "We gotta go…they may have located the second village!" Okura looked to Kyuuri before following Bardock's lead. With a look of worry in her eyes, Kyuuri frowned, not liking this at all. There was something about the mutant power levels that got her second-guessing their opponents. The Saiya-jins on this planet are not weak what so ever. Each and every one of them was trained by Bardock himself. None of them are near the levels of a Super Saiya-jin, but with their numbers, they could hold their own. If the strength of these mutants surpasses a whole village of base level Saiya-jins, what could they do with three Super Saiya-jins? Taking a gulp, Kyuuri took off into the air as well.

Within the second village, the cries of terror from the Saiya-jin residents can be clearly heard. Within a small hut, a woman with her young child hides behind the bed in the master bedroom, the black haired youngster hugging his brown haired mother close. Holding onto him with a tight grip, she cries out in horror when she witnesses her husband crash through the roof of their home, his blood covered body crashing into the bed and shattering it, his eyes blank. Soon a light begins to fill the room, it being a bright purple. Through the hole in the roof, a tiny purple ball descends into the room, the mother staring with a frightened gaze. It's about the size of a baseball, the light fluctuating within the ball of energy. Soon the ball shrunk down to the size of a marble, the mother holding her child even closer, closing her eyes as the young one starts to cry. "Shhhh….don't cry, son. It will be over in a moment." The ball of energy quickly erupts. In a blinding light, the hut is blown apart, vaporizing the residents instantly. Above is the laughter of a pair of beings, both of them identical, close to 8 feet in height, their flesh dark blue, the eyes red. No nose is present on either of them, a yellow patch of flesh traveling down the center of their scalps, holes where their ears would be. Both of the large beings cross their arms, wearing some type of Saiya-jin armor. No pads are present on the shoulders; the main chest plates a dark green, the padded part on the abdominals red. As they continue to laugh, one looks to the other, their voices exactly alike as they speak voices at a high, cackling pitch.

"Well, Marg…I thought these Saiya-jins were supposed to be the strongest in the universe…" His twin brother huffs in disapproval.

"Well, Areen…..Whatever this nonsense is about Super Saiya-jins must be just a tale….nothing more."

"I WOULDN'T BE TOO SURE ABOUT THAT, MUTANTS!" Both of the twins quickly spin around when both fists of Bardock, powered up as a Super Saiya-jin, slam into their cheeks, quickly sending the twins streaking across the sky. While in flight, Okura appears above both of them, Super Saiya-jin as well, slamming both his elbows down onto them, causing the twins to quickly fall towards the ground. Both Marg and Areen slam into the ground, kicking up dirt and plants. Both groaning at the same time, they begin to stand until Kyuuri comes crashing down onto their backs with her boots, causing the twin mutants to cry out. Kyuuri grits her teeth as she stares down upon them.

"Now I have just one question to ask you boys and you better tell me quick. How many of you are there?" Kyuuri crosses her arms, tapping her right foot on Areen's back. The twins look to her, speaking simultaneously.

"J-just one other…our lord…Emperor Kirmyu." The twins are then forced to their feet, Kyuuri grasping the back of their collars before looking up at Okura and Bardock.

"Hey! Sounds like we'll get to cut the head off the snake today! Their boss is here!"

Okura smirks as he watches her shove them. "Good! Hopefully we could bring an end to this!"

Bardock seemed a bit uneasy, keeping his eyes locked on the twins. He knows they are up to something.

Close to a half hour as passed. They have been traveling as they soared through the air while Bardock remains behind the group, keeping an eye on the twins. Kyuuri looks to them, frowning a bit. "Hey! How long till we reach your camp!?"

One of the twins pointed ahead of them. "Not too much longer. We are almost there!"

Okura looked over to them, narrowing his eyes. This is just a wild goose chase the twins have them on. The twins look to each other briefly before the one on the right turns to Okura, the one on the left turning to Kyuuri. Simultaneously, they both scream when they bring their hands up and blast both of them with a sudden surge of energy, both Okura and Kyuuri crying out when they are struck and fall towards the jungle. Bardock grits his teeth, bolting towards the twins until both turn to him and slam their fists into his face.

Okura, groaning, soon opens his eyes. Sitting up, his eyes are wide when he realizes what happened. "KYUURI!? BARDOCK!?" No answer is given. Wincing while he stands up, Okura clutches his right shoulder in pain. Looking over to it, he realizes that it is dislocated. He quickly kneels while pressing his right hand to the ground. The young Saiya-jin takes in a few, quick, short breaths before screaming when he forces all his weight into his hand, a loud crack heard from when his shoulder pops back into its socket. Okura grits his teeth again before standing, trying his best to ignore the pain. Again, he yells out for them and again he receives no reply. He closes his eyes, speaking to himself. "C'mon, Okura…think! Where could they be!?" Suddenly a deep familiar voice breaks the silence.

"Why don't you try seeking out their energy levels?"

Okura quickly spun around with his fists balled up, ready to fight before noticing that the voice belonged to Piccolo. Okura frowns when he spots the Namekian.

"Oh…it's you. How'd you get here?"

Piccolo smirks. "Trunks let me borrow a ship…much to his protesting."

Okura growls before looking north, quickly taking off into the air. "Follow me if you want but I won't be held responsible for your death, Namekian."

Piccolo gives a slight chuckle before following Okura. Soon enough, they have come across the camp that was set up by the mutants. Bardock, in normal state, lie on the ground, both the twins kicking him repeatedly as Bardock cried out, spitting up blood onto the ground. Kyuuri, being held back by another mutant, cried out for Bardock while a little bit of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. "You monsters! Leave him alone! Can't you see he has had enough!?" The mutant that held her had red flesh, his hair pure white, cut short in a Mohawk. The Saiya-jin style armor hat he wore is all black, having long sleeves and pant-legs. He frowned while he looked to her, his accent much like an Australian.

"Ya shut ya pie hole if ya know what's good for ya!"

Okura soon landed on the ground, fists clenched tight as he growled, Piccolo landing behind him. "Hey! How about you let them both go before I rip you all apart!"

The mutants quickly looked over to Okura and Piccolo, lifting brows. Kyuuri weakly smiled. "Okura!"

Bardock groaned, relieved with the cease in punishment from the twins. Rolling onto his side, his voice was weak as he spoke. "'Bout time, kid…dunno how long I could hold them off."

The red mutant narrowed his eyes as he glared at Okura. "You! You're the one who killed my brother!"

Okura shifted his eyes to the red mutant, and then smirked. "Oh…I believe I remember him…his name was..hmmm….Cheddar, right?"

"HIS NAME WAS CHEDDA AND YA NEVER GAVE 'EM A CHANCE!"

Okura rolled his eyes. "Well maybe if he didn't land on MY planet and try to act like such a big shot…he'd still be alive, wouldn't he?"

The red mutant growled as he suddenly reached up, clutching Kyuuri by the throat. Okura powered up to Super Saiya-jin, clenching his fists until he heard a deep, thunderous voice from behind the red mutant. "That's enough, Vurda!" The red mutant quickly looked back, and then bowed his head. Soon a being, not wearing any armor himself, walked out of one of the huts. The creature's features are hidden by a black cloak and hood, face hidden within the shadow. He is tall, standing at six feet and two inches, his boots clunk heavily against the ground, a dark green hand reaching out and gently clutching Vurda's shoulder, revealing sharpened white claws. "You'll have your revenge soon enough."

Vurda gives a nod before giving a cold glare at Okura, Okura watching the hooded creature. The creature gave a chuckle. "So…..you defeated Chedda? You…and your comrades are much stronger than the rest of these Saiya-jins."

Okura crossed his arms as he sighed. "Listen….Kirmyu…whatever your name is….time to cut the chatter. Either you let them go and leave this planet…or you die my hands. What do you say?"

The emperor looked to his men as they began to laugh. Kirmyu then shifted his gaze to Piccolo. "Ok…what about you Namekian? Think you can handle me and my little entourage?"

Piccolo soon reached up and slipped his cape and shoulder pads off, tossing them aside, followed by his turban, the headpiece landing with a heavy thud. The emperor gave a nod, soon lowering his hood to reveal long pointed ears, no brow hairs are present, but the hair on his head is a dark crimson red with a long widow's peak that ends just above the brow line. His eyes were yellow with black pupils, two fangs protruding from under his upper lip. His red hair is slicked back, his nose to a point. Right away, Piccolo noticed his appearance, his eyes wide with a look of shock. "You're a Makyan!"

The emperor gave a chuckle. "Well….close. The body I inhabit is Makyan. My boys and I came across this Makyan a long time ago. That fight nearly ended us until I switched bodies with him. After that…it wasn't very hard to dispatch the bugger."

Piccolo now seemed uneasy. With this mutant's power level combined with the Makyan body, there is no telling how much power he has and how much he has hidden. With hope, Kirmyu has never learned to unlock the power to change into the Makyan's form that would make him much more powerful.

Okura looked at Piccolo, realizing the reluctance the Namekian is showing towards this mutant. "Alright…so…is this gonna be me against all of you or what?"

Kirmyu was about to speak until Vurda suddenly threw Kyuuri down to the ground, charging after Okura. Okura looked to the red-fleshed mutant before powering up, clenching his fists before darting forward and slamming his fist into Vurda's cheek, Vurda's eyes wide with astonishment, flying past Kirmyu and crashing through one of the huts. Okura sighed, looking to Kirmyu. "Is that it?"

Kirmyu smirked a bit, hearing Vurda groan as he climbed out of the rubble. Both Bardock and Kyuuri looked like they were in rough shape. Kyuuri stood up and quickly went to Bardock's side when the twins left him to join their king by his side. "You ok, Bardock?" She gently helped him to his feet. Bardock gave a nod before spitting onto the ground, Piccolo quickly approaching with a small bag.

"You two…hold out your hands." Both blinked as they did so, Piccolo reaching into the bag and retrieving two senzu beans, giving them both one. "Eat these…they'll heal your injuries and give you energy." Both of them placed the beans in their mouths and began to chew before swallowing. Their eyes lit up, Bardock standing straight.

"Holy crap!" The old Saiya-jin clenched his fists, feeling renewed, his injuries no longer felt. Kyuuri looked to her hands, smirking a bit. Piccolo lifted a brow when he looked at her. Kyuuri blinked.

"W-what? What is it?"

Piccolo shakes his head. "Nothing…thought I heard something."

Kyuuri lifts a brow before looking to Kirmyu and his men as they surround Okura. Okura looks to them all, then to Kirmyu. "Alright then….you want me to fight all of you? Fine by me."

"No!" They all look to Bardock, Kyuuri, and Piccolo approach. Bardock crosses his arms. "I believe all of us should have a hand in this."

Kirmyu began to laugh. "Even with all your powers combined…we will rip you apart, Saiya-jin."

Kyuuri took a step forward. "Not before we kill one or two of you."

"Then let's make this a bit interesting….Marg and Areen will fight you three. Vurda will fight the boy…and I will stand back. Whoever is left standing….will fight me. Though from what I can tell.." He looks to Okura. "….The boy seems like the strongest of all of you."

Soon the twins began to approach the other three, Kirmyu stepping back as Vurda smirked, looking to Okura.

Soon the battle ensued. The twins suddenly appear beside Piccolo, Kyuuri, and Bardock. With their hands held out, they scream as they suddenly fire ki blasts at the trio. Bardock holds his hands out, blocking the attacks as Kyuuri and Piccolo leap over top of him, slamming their fists into the twins and knocking them back. When faltering, Bardock shoots out from between his partners, going Super Saiya-jin before slamming his fists into their stomachs, both buckling over before Kyuuri, Super Saiya-jin form, and Piccolo both slam their elbows over the back of their necks. Kyuuri looks to Piccolo with a smirk, holding a hand out to him. "I'm Kyuuri, by the way…Okura's girlfriend."

Piccolo smirks, taking her hand and shaking it. "Piccolo."

Kyuuri chuckles before slamming her knee into Areen's face. "Oh….so you're the Namekian that Okura has talked about. You're much nicer than what he describes of you."

Piccolo laughed, clutching Marg by his throat and slamming him into the ground. "'Been a long time since anyone has called me nice."

Kyuuri smirked, being distracted until she noticed Bardock get thrown into the air. Kyuuri blinked when Areen quickly stood up and punched her across the face, Piccolo being struck by Marg at the same moment, both of them faltering back. The twins then begin their assault on the two, Bardock swooping in to intervene.

Vurda has already begun his attack on Okura, screaming as he throws punches and kicks, Okura ducking and dodging each attack with ease. Vurda finally gets a strike in, slamming his knee into Okura's chin. "HA! GOTCHA!" Okura's head tilted back, he grits his teeth as he brings his head back to normal level, Vurda blinking. "Wha…what?" Okura powers up some more, narrowing his eyes as he quickly drew his fist back.

"If you miss your brother that much…." He speaks with a calm and cool voice. "Why didn't you just ask to be reunited with him?" Vurda's eyes widen when he notices the blue glow emitting from Okura's fist. Okura suddenly screams when he slams his fist into the center of Vurda's face, Vurda screaming before there is an explosion from Okura's strike. Once the smoke clears, Vurda is seen standing there with no head on his body, his body collapsing onto the ground. Kirmyu blinks when he steps back, astonished by the power that Okura has. Both the twins blink when they turn and see their fallen comrade. Okura's cold gaze turns to the twins, watching both of them get hit by Bardock and Kyuuri, flying across the ground and crashing into the jungle behind them. Kyuuri blinks when she sees the body of Vurda, then looks to Okura.

"Wow….never seen that before!" Okura looks to Kyuuri with a smirk. Bardock soon lands beside Kyuuri, Piccolo floating in the air. Piccolo was blinking when he saw that attack, and then looked down to Marg and Areen in the jungle as they looked to each other. Okura then locked his eyes on Kirmyu.

"One down and two to go. How about we just cut to the chase and have a little battle mono e mono, pal?"

Kirmyu frowned a bit before removing his cloak to reveal his very fit body. His muscle size smaller than Okura's, he wore a vest that was made of the same material as the Saiya-jin armor, it being black with red trim around the open sleeve and outer seams. Okura gave another smirk as Kirmyu lifted his hand and waved him on. Okura powers up again and charges him.

When their battle begins, the trio then continues with their fight against the twins. Marg and Areen start to dodge their attacks, all three of them having the twins surrounded. Quickly clutching their hands together, the twins scream as they create a ki field around them, blasting all three away from them. Kyuuri and Bardock catch themselves, their feet skidding across the ground before stopping, Piccolo freezing in mid air. They stare upon the twins, the blue mutants looking to them all, speaking simultaneously. "All of you will die before sundown…hope you all realize that."

Bardock chuckles. "If you say so. We are only getting started, mutants!"

While the twins are distracted, Piccolo floats above them, quickly placing his middle and index finger to his forehead, gritting his teeth. A bright orange light begins to emit from under his fingertips. The twins blink when they notice a surge of ki, quickly averting their gazes upwards, Piccolo throwing his fingers forward. "Special Beam CANNON!" At that moment, two streams of energy leave his fingertips, one straight, the other coiling around the first. The attack suddenly slams into the twins, both screaming as Kyuuri and Bardock cover their eyes from the blinding light. When they lower their hands, they notice the twins still standing, their armors cracked and damaged from the attack. Piccolo blinks when they look up at him. They both then appear, one in front, the other in back. The one in front quickly punches Piccolo in the face, sending him back only to be kicked in the back, crying out when he is knocked back and forth by the brothers. Right at the moment when Piccolo is evenly between them, they both scream as they hold their hands out and fire a blast at him. Piccolo screams when both blasts strike him on both sides, the energy exploding on impact. When the smoke clears, Piccolo is seen falling to the ground, purple blood streaming from cuts all over his body and mouth. Bardock quickly catches him, taking him to the surface before gently setting him down, Piccolo coughing as he groans. Bardock growls when he looks up at the twins. The twins wave him and Kyuuri on.

Okura screams when he throws a punch at Kirmyu, catching him on the chin as the mutant cried out. The mutant staggered back before springing forward and driving his forehead into Okura's nose. Okura cries out when blood spurts from his nostrils. Holding his nose when he took a step back, he narrowed his eyes. He screamed once more when there was an explosion of energy from his body. Kirmyu smirked a bit, taking a step towards Okura. "Maybe when I am finished with you…I start on your friends if Marg and Areen haven't killed them by then." Okura suddenly holds his hands out in front of him.

"No you won't! KAMEHAMEHA!" A surge of blue energy suddenly erupts from his palms streaking towards the Makyan shell. Kirmyu quickly dodges right with an afterimage technique, bolting towards Okura before slamming his fist into Okura's cheek, the blast dissipating when Okura is knocked back a few feet. Okura growls and springs towards Kirmyu. The mutant braces for impact, Okura reaching out to grab him. Kirmyu caught his hands, their fingers interlocking as his feet skid back a foot or two. Okura screams again, Kirmyu struggling to hold him back as his arms shake. Okura grits his teeth. "What's wrong, your highness? Can't handle a Super Saiya-jin?" Kirmyu began to laugh.

"Not in this form…..I can barely hold you back." Kirmyu's eyes suddenly turn white as he grits his teeth. Suddenly Kirmyu's muscles bulk to tremendous proportions, his height growing as well. This caused his armored vest to crumble from the sudden muscle expansion. Okura stared in awe, then suddenly cried out when the mutant suddenly squeezed down on Okura's hands, forcing Okura to his knees. Kirmyu's voice was much deeper now. "But in this form, Saiya-jin…I should have no problem with dealing with you and your friends!"

Okura whimpered as he tried to break free from his grip. Suddenly Okura was lifted and thrown into the air, Kirmyu following him. Piccolo soon opens his eyes, weakly looking up to see Kirmyu smashing his fists into Okura's spine, sending him back down to the ground. Kirmyu then appears on the ground, driving his knee into Okura's stomach right before hitting the dirt. Okura cries out. Piccolo's eyes widen. "No…..he discovered how to do it…" Piccolo winces when he stands up, looking around to see the twins standing over the fallen Kyuuri and Bardock. Bardock's armor was shattered, nothing left of it while Kyuuri's own was the same, just in her regular Saiya-jin uniform that she wore underneath it. The Namekian limped over to them, the twins turning to look at Piccolo before backing away. Piccolo dropped down beside them on his knees. "Don't worry…I'll get you out of here." Piccolo suddenly screamed when he was hit with another ki blast, falling over. He looked up to see Kirmyu slowly approaching, dragging a severely weakened Okura by his long black hair. Okura was beaten down badly, his short torn and tattered, blood dripping from his mouth. He remained limp, even when Kirmyu dropped him with a loud thud. Kirmyu began to laugh.

"You Saiya-jins were so much fun! 'Been a very long time since I and my men got to fight worthy opponents!"

Kyuuri slowly lifted her head, groaning, her left eye swollen shut as blood dripped from her lips. "W-why….are you doing this!?"

Kirmyu smirked. "Ya know…Galactic Conquest…power…yadayadayada!"

Kyuuri sat up, wincing as she held her side. Bardock sat up as well, only to have his chest stomped on by Marg, pinning him down. Kirmyu's ears twitched a bit as he tilted his head, looking to Kyuuri. Quickly he knelt down and clutched the collar of his shirt, lifting Kyuuri up. The mutant emperor slowly looked her up and down, Kyuuri coughing. "Trying to decide…a method to kill me? C'mon…..just get it over with!"

Kirmyu chuckled. "My, you are very stupid…especially to fight in the condition you are in." Kyuuri just gave him a confused look, Kirmyu laughing. "Ha! You don't even know! Try closing your eyes and listen…it may enlighten you." Kyuuri closed her eyes, listening. A few moments pass before her eyes shoot open, a gasp escaping her lips as Kirmyu smirks. "Now you know….too bad I have to kill you now."

Okura suddenly clutches his ankle, squeezing down while the emperor looks down at him. "I…won't….let you…hurt her…."

The mutant smirked. "Still got some fight in you, boy? Wow….you impress me! Maybe we should start with the Namekian…possibly by ripping his antennae off…or maybe with the older Saiya-jin over there. I'm pretty sure tearing his tail out would be quite effective." Soon Kirmyu set Kyuuri down with a thud, the young woman coughing as she groaned. Okura soon stood up, gritting his teeth in pain.

"C'mon…let's get this over with." Okura took a step back before getting into a defensive stance, both fists held up. Kirmyu rolled his eyes.

"You know you don't stand a chance, kid."

Okura gave a smirk. "Try me."

With a sigh, Kirmyu held his hand open to him, suddenly firing a ki blast at Okura. Okura catches the blast before he quickly thrown it back as he yells out. Kirmyu blinks, deflecting it back with a backhand. Okura did not quite anticipate this; being struck before it explodes, sending him back. Kirmyu appears by his side, flying with the Saiya-jin. Kirmyu begins to laugh as he throws punches at Okura, striking him repeatedly in the face before giving him an uppercut, causing him to shoot into the air. The mutant suddenly appears above Okura, waiting for the young man to get close enough before kicking him like a soccer ball across the sky. Kirmyu appears again, slamming his knee into Okura's face as he cries out before the mutant's eyes began to glow red. When upright, Okura is suddenly struck with a red beam of energy from Kirmyu's eyes, sending him soaring through the sky once more. Now appearing once again above Okura, he suddenly drops down onto Okura's back, going down with the young Saiya-jin and slamming him into the ground. The impact causes the dirt and rubble to be kicked into the air. Okura groans, trying to push himself up until Kirmyu kicks him across the face. "Stay down if you know what is good for you, boy!"

Okura began to push off again, gritting his teeth, his green eyes trembling as blood dripped from his lips. "Kirmyu….I'll kill you once I get the chance."

The mutant laughed. "Boy….you and your friends are already beaten! No one is left to fight with you!"

"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG, MUTANT!" Kirmyu turned to see a fist flying straight towards him, yelping when he is struck. The blow causes him to roll across the ground before leaping to his feet, growling. He then blinked as he witnessed Trunks, a Super Saiya-jin, standing in front of Okura's beaten and battered body, sword on his back as he narrowed his eyes. Behind him, his younger sister lands beside Okura, a Super Saiya-jin as well with her bangs flared out and the rest tied into a long ponytail, appearing to be in her early forties. The uniform she wore was much the same as Trunks' own, only fitting her feminine form a bit more. Having their mother's striking looks, Bra gives a smirk as she clenches her fists.

"So, big brother…what shall we do about this guy?"

Trunks gives a smirk. "I say we beat him to a pulp along with his men."

Okura slowly looked up at them both, slowly rising to his knees. "T-Trunks…this isn't your fight…"

Trunks looks to Okura as he smirks. "It is now, Okura….just rest. Bra and I got this. Good job."

Okura pants before he gives a nod, his shoulders hanging low. His gaze shifted over to his unconscious friends. He got up and staggered over to them, dropping to Kyuuri's side before lifting her up a bit. Slowly she opened her eyes, giving a soft smile. "Is it over?" Okura shook his head.

"No…Trunks and Bra will finish this….I need to be with you." Kyuuri smiled.

"Okura…you need to know something…I." Her speech is interrupted when there is a loud cry from both Bra and Trunks. They quickly look over to them as they charge after Kirmyu. Kirmyu frowns, running straight at them, the siblings throwing their fists forward. The mutant drops onto his backside, sliding under their strike while smashing his fists into their knees. The heirs to Vegeta's throne suddenly cry out when they drop down. Kirmyu quickly stands up and spins around on his feet, quickly firing several blasts at Bra. Bra quickly spins and starts slapping each and every blast aside with her hands. Finally, Kirmyu growls before his eyes glow bright red, firing the thin beams at Vegeta's daughter. With eyes wide, she goes to cover her face from the blast until Trunks steps in with his sword drawn, a gift from Tapion. Holding the blade in a blocking posture, the beams strike the blade. Trunks grits his teeth, his arms shaking as he uses all his might in his aging body to hold the energy back, the blade starting to glow red from the heat. Kirmyu roars in a rage, forcing more effort into the attack.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU SAIYA-JINS! THIS IS WHERE YOU ALL WILL PERISH!" He roars once again, the beams becoming brighter and more intense. Bra suddenly bolts into the air, soaring high above as she screams.

"Let me show you a trick our father, Prince Vegeta, has taught us!" She suddenly holds her right hand out, palm open at a ninety-degree angle. A bright blue sphere begins to form in her palm, her left hand grasping her right wrist. Her eyes narrow, gritting her teeth. "HYEEEEAAAHHH! BIG BANG ATTACK!" The sphere suddenly grows and releases, turning into a massive beam of blue energy, the gust from the concussion causes her golden hair to flutter back . Kirmyu's concentration breaks when he quickly looks up at the incoming blast. He suddenly appears right in front of Bra, his hand open wide right in front of her face, the blast striking the ground and exploding, but it only being a mild form of the Big Bang Attack, causing minimal destruction while the others are safe. Bra quickly looks to Kirmyu with a sly smirk on her face. Kirmyu blinks as he lifts a brow, Bra pointing upwards. Kirmyu quickly looks up to see Trunks quickly descending down upon the mutant emperor, his shining sword held above his head. Right as he brings the blade down upon Kirmyu to deliver the killing blow, Kirmyu reaches up and quickly clutches the edged sword, stopping it in its tracks. Both the siblings gasp with wide eyes as Kirmyu smirks, blood streaming from his palm.

"And it is a useless trick." Kirmyu suddenly yanks the sword from Trunks' hand, throwing it to the ground before quickly reaching out and clutching both the siblings by their throats, both gagging as he laughs. "You seriously believe that the little butter knife that you call a sword can kill a creature of pure power such as ME!? You two are sorely mistaken!" The emperor suddenly slams their heads together, both crying out until they are thrown to the ground. They land on their hands a knees, side by side, quickly looking to each other. Before they can stand, Kirmyu suddenly drops down on both of them feet first as they cry out. The mutant hops off them, panting as he looks back at them before landing once more. "And you two are supposed to be the heirs to the Saiya-jin throne!? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Trunks coughs blood onto the ground, his gaze shifting to his younger sister, whom is now unconscious, her hair reverting to her normal bluish green state. Frowning, he knows the limitations they have as hybrids. Unlike with full-blooded Saiya-jins, age is a factor with the human gene added to the equation. Saiya-jins remain in their prime much longer than humans, sometimes well into their nineties. The Saiya-jin/Human hybrids aging is increased, meaning that they only stay in their prime for a maximum age of sixty years, give or take a few years depending on the individual. Gohan knew this…Goten knew….Vegeta's offspring know. Trunks decides to let his younger sister rest. Slowly he rises to his feet, holding his left side in pain as he coughs, blood trickling down his chin. Kirmyu smirks. "Got some spark left, huh? Not for long." Kirmyu suddenly appears in front of Trunks, slamming his fist into his face, Trunks crying out as he falters back. Kirmyu smirks again.

Okura watches in horror, struggling to stand. Kyuuri watches Okura. "I…I need to help them!" Okura collapses onto the ground, panting before his eyes widen when he hears the strikes from Kirmyu's blows. Trunks cries out as Kirmyu grabs hold of Trunks' right arm and suddenly twists it, bones cracking from within before he kicks the aging prince in the chest, causing him to fall back and roll across the ground. Using his left arm, Trunks pushes himself off the ground, now standing as he pants, blood dripping from his brow and nose now. Kirmyu pauses, tilting his head as he notices Trunks' sword, blade embedded in the ground. Walking over, he yanks the blade from the dirt, examining it as he smirks.

"This IS a fine blade you have, Prince. Such strength and elegance….Truly fit for a king…." Trunks grits his teeth while bright yellow energy forms in his left hand, his right arm lying limp at his side. Trunks begins to rush towards Kirmyu. "Perhaps I shall add this to my collection of trophies…" Trunks begins to scream in rage as he draws his fist back. Reaching the mutant emperor, he thrusts his fist forward. "…a true warrior has no need for a sword…But…" At the last moment, Kirmyu dodges to his left, placing his hand onto Trunks' back and thrusting the blade forward. With a loud crunch, Trunks gasps as his eyes go wide, now still. The mutant gives a light chuckle. "….it surely does not hurt to use one."

Okura's eyes widen more as he screams. "TRUNKS! NO!"

Trunks' hand trembles as he quickly grasps Kirmyu's shoulder, leaning against him. Kirmyu sighs as he whispers to Trunks. "Such a failure you are. I am sure of the shame your father, The Prince of all Saiya-jins, would be feeling right now." Trunks gasps for air, coughing as blood begins to flow from his mouth. The sword he once yielded now protrudes from his back, covered in the dark crimson fluids that sustain his life. Gently, Kirmyu slowly lowers Trunks. Trunks winces as his hair returns to its normal graying state. Kirmyu lies him down on his side, Trunks' quivering gaze shifting to Kirmyu.

"I….severely hope….that Okura brings your life…to a slow end."

Kirmyu slowly stands as he chuckles, crossing his arms. "That I wanna see."

The blood from Trunks' body begins to pool around him, Trunks' eyes slowly closing as the life within him drifts away.

Okura's hands tremble, tears streaming from his eyes. "N-no….T-Trunks…." He clenches his fists as he curls over, crying as he clenches his teeth. "This is my fault…MY FAULT!" He suddenly slams his fist onto the ground. Kirmyu looks to Okura while lifting a brow.

"Ohhh…boohoo….don't blame yourself, boy. He made his choice and paid the price for his arrogance. Now…who should I move to next?" Kirmyu shifts his gaze to the unconscious Bra, smirking. "Maybe I should cut off the bloodline here."

Kyuuri weakly reached out, placing her hand on Okura's shoulder. "Okura…please….we need to leave. We can't keep fighting …not like this."

The twins began to laugh while looking to their king. Not paying attention to Okura, he clenches his fists tighter before suddenly clutching his head. "It's all my fault! If I hadn't said what I said…he would not have come…he would still be alive! He had nothing to prove! Not to me! Not to anyone! NOTHING!" Okura continues to cry as Kirmyu moves in on the unconscious Bra, his hands glowing bright. Okura's eyes then widen, becoming bloodshot as a wild grin grows across his lips. "Heh…haha! Hahaha! AHH HAHAHAHA!" Kyuuri blinked, slowly pulling her hand back from Okura.

"Okura?"

Okura soon starts to laugh, lifting his head to reveal the maniacal and sadistic grin on his face. Kirmyu pauses, looking to the young Saiya-jin as he lifted a brow. "Hey! Is he laughing? He's laughing! Why is he laughing!?"

The twins frown as they look to Okura, both quickly stepping forward as they speak simultaneously. "Stop your laughing, monkey boy!" They suddenly shove Kyuuri back as she yelps, her hitting the ground and groaning, sitting up as she watches the twins go to kick Okura in the face. Okura suddenly clutches their ankles and rises to his feet, holding them upside-down as they scream. He slams their bodies together before throwing them towards Kirmyu. Kirmyu's eyes widen when he quickly catches them and sets them on their feet. The King of the Mutant Empire quickly notices the spike in Okura's ki, watching as they boy bursts into a Super Saiya-jin. Okura continues to laugh.

"AHAAAHAAAHAAAHAAA! AAAAAHAHAHAHA! AAAHAHA!" Okura clenches his fists tight as a bright green aura began to surround his body. The mutants' eyes widen, feeling the surge of energy that Okura is giving off.

Piccolo, still unconscious, begins to stir. In his mind…in his memories, he witness the Legendary Super Saiya-jin known as Broly brings destruction to the city on the so-called New Vegeta. He watches in horror while hearing Broly's maniacal and sadistic laugh, witnessing the look of utter insanity in the monster's eyes. Suddenly, Piccolo's eyes shoot open when he sits up, frantically looking around before his ears twitch. His gaze shifts to Trunks' lifeless body, to Vegeta's unconscious daughter, then to Okura, witnessing the boy fall into madness, his very appearance bringing fear to the heart of the Namekian. Okura's laughter of insanity perfectly matches his grandfather's own. Piccolo suddenly grabs hold of Kyuuri's collar and Bardock's arm. "We need to get as far away as we can!" He suddenly lifts them both away, much to Kyuuri's protests.

Okura continues to laugh as his power continues to rise, lifting his head towards the sky. Kirmyu and the twins suddenly begin to fire energy at Okura, a sphere of emerald green aura surrounding his body, causing the blasts to be deflected in multiple directions. Once at a safe distance, Piccolo sets them down and quickly takes off towards Okura's position. While the mutants are distracted, Piccolo lands and quickly runs over to Trunks. He picks him up, and then does the same with Bra and taking them over to Kyuuri and Bardock. Okura's laughs abruptly end, the mutants pausing when they lower their hands, blinking. Kyuuri watches, blinking. "Okura…"

Okura's gaze remains fixed on the sky. Moments pass before Okura's eyes widen as he seems to scream in both rage and agony, the energy around him bursting forth as his golden hair flutters wildly. Kirmyu feels another surge as he takes a step back, Okura's eyes becoming white as the flesh around his eyes and lips begin to split, emerald green energy pouring out of the fissures. The cracks spread all across his body as he continues to scream, his muscles bulging before there is an explosion of blinding green light. The mutants, along with Kyuuri and Piccolo, cover their eyes. Once the light fades, smoke and dust cover the small area where Okura once stood. Lowering their arms, the mutants blink when they feel the small tremors within the ground. Kyuuri watches, Piccolo's eyes widening when a massive, nine foot tall, hulking figure steps out of the cloud. "No….he has become a Legendary Super Saiya-jin…"

Kyuuri stares in awe. White piercing eyes stare upon the mutants, Okura's form now changed. His muscles causing stress to the wrappings around his arms, almost to the point of tearing. His hair is now a bright emerald green, the aura around his body flaring out like fire as blood drips from the corner of his mouth. His tail sways back and forth before slowly wrapping around his waist; every step he takes causes the ground beneath him to tremble. Kyuuri covers her mouth. "H-how?"

Piccolo narrows his eyes. "A long time ago…we came into contact with a Super Saiya-jin by the name of Broly. As it turns out…he had a dormant power within him. He…as of your Saiya-jin legend speaks of….was a Legendary Super Saiya-jin. Broly was thought to be dead by the hands of Goku before nearly wiping us all out. He came to Earth where Okura's grandfather and uncle….half human Saiya-jins named Gohan and Goten finally brought him death when with the help of their father, Goku. Many years went by before a young Saiya-jin by the name of Karifura came to Earth to seek refuge. He informed the then much older Gohan of his origins. Broly…with the help of the Namekian dragon balls….was resurrected by a female Saiya-jin. They both bore a child. Karifura was Broly's offspring. The power of the legendary Super Saiya-jin often skips generations, which is why the power never surfaced through Karifura. Karifura married Gohan's only daughter, Pan. They had a child. That child's name is Okura." Kyuuri looked to Piccolo with wide eyes. "Twenty-one years ago…Broly, Okura's grandfather, made his presence known on Earth. Broly killed both of Okura's parents. Once Gohan noticed the corpse of his only daughter, Gohan used every ounce of energy he had in him and brought an end to Broly's life…" Piccolo lowers his eyes. "…Not before succumbing to the power within himself and dying in the process." Kyuuri shifted back to Okura approaching the mutants, placing her hand over her own belly.

"Then….I take it this is not a good thing." Piccolo shakes his head. Kyuuri closes her eyes. "Okura…."

Kirmyu narrowed his eyes. Okura remains silent as he continues his walk towards the mutants, clenching his massive fists tight. Kirmyu looks to the twins before pointing to Okura. "Marg! Areen! Kill him!" The twins look to each other and smirk before sprinting towards Okura. Okura stops when a sadistic smirk spreads across the right side of his cheek.

"Oh? So you two want to play. Have at me." He waves them on as they both scream, launching towards him with their fists drawn back. When in range, they simultaneously slam their fists into each side of his face, the strike so hard it causes a visible shockwave around them. Kyuuri blinked as she watched Okura not even budge. The twins blink as they look to each other, then Okura. The new Legendary Super Saiya-jin just gives a wide grin. "Well….that was a bit disappointing." The twins growl before throwing kicks and punches straight at his head, the strikes connecting, but not making a budge on him. Suddenly he reaches out with both hands and grips them by the throat, squeezing down. "Is that all you got, mutants?" Okura starts to laugh as he slams one of the twins into the ground, quickly placing his massive boot on his chest. The other twin he lifts up above his head, grasping his legs with one hand and his upper body with the other. His gaze slowly shifts to the mutant he has pinned down while the other struggles to get free. "Tell me…is it true what they say about twins? Is it true that twins can feel the pain of the other? I was always curious about that. Let's experiment, shall we?" Okura shifts his gaze to the one above his had, starting to laugh as he begins to pull on his body, the twin screaming in agony as the other under his foot cries out.

"MARG! NO! DON'T DO IT!" Areen screams for his identical twin. Okura continues to laugh. Marg's screams become louder as the sound of crunching bone is heard from his body.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAH-GAH!" With a quick yank, Marg is suddenly torn in half before his screams quickly faded, his arms and legs becoming limp as blood rains down upon Okura's face and shoulders. Kyuuri and Piccolo quickly look away, Kyuuri burying her face into Piccolo's shoulder in disgust. Areen cries out for his fallen brother, tears streaming from his red eyes.

Okura's eyes drift down to Areen. "Ah haha! Oops! I broke him! Well…I guess that the experiment was a bit of a success, right? You did not feel his pain…but you show your own in watching." Okura quickly drops the corpse onto the ground. Kirmyu stares with wide eyes as he began to back away. Slowly Okura lifted his foot as he smirked. "Don't worry. You'll meet him soon enough."

Areen's eyes go wide as he holds his hands out. "NononoNO!" Okura quickly slams his foot down with a loud crunch, blood pooling around his boot when Areen's arms drop down. Okura starts to laugh.

"HAHAHA! Squashed like the pathetic insect he is!" Okura slowly turns his attention towards Kirmyu, smirking as he points to him. "I believe it is your turn, whelp."

Kirmyu clenches his fists, gritting his teeth. "No….this is not right! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE THE RULER OF ALL THE KNOWN UNIVERSE!"

Okura begins to laugh again. "Haha! Well then…come and make me kneel before you!" Kirmyu quickly sprints towards the hulking Saiya-jin. Without a warning, he suddenly feels the full on force of Okura. Okura clotheslines Kirmyu, the mutant gagging before falling onto his back. Okura quickly spins around, skidding to a stop while his feet carve into the dirt. Okura laughs, Kirmyu groaning as he began to stand up. Okura drops to all fours, scraping his left boot against the dirt while laughing. Kirmyu turns to Okura, his eyes going wide when Okura is sprinting right at the mutant. Kirmyu screams before running in the opposite direction, panting as his eyes bulge from his head, sweat starting to trickle down his forehead. Okura chuckles. "What's wrong, Kirmyu!? Why are you running!? Ha ha!"

Kirmyu quickly looks back as he screams. "GET AWAY FROM ME! I'LL LEAVE THIS PLANET!"

Okura suddenly appears in front of the mutant, the mutant slamming into Okura with a loud thud and falls back onto the ground. His eyes drift upward, wide with fear while the mad Super Saiya-jin holds his hand out to him. "It is too late for that, mutant. Your hour is at hand." Within his palm, an emerald green sphere forms, being the size of a baseball. Kirmyu's eyes widen when the sphere is released. From a distance, the explosion is massive, covering a few hundred square yards. The light fades, Okura lifting a brow when he notices the mutant has vanished. Quickly he looks around as he grits his teeth. "Oh no! You won't escape me, mutant!"

Kyuuri goes to take off towards Okura until Piccolo grabs her by the wrist. "No, Kyuuri! Okura is not in control!"

Kyuuri glares at Piccolo. "But I have to try! Can't you feel his power rising every minute!? At this rate he will destroy the planet!"

Piccolo, frowns. "Sorry…but I can't let you go."

Kyuuri growls when she draws her fist back to hit him, Bardock quickly grabbing her wrist. "No, Kyuuri…he's right. Let Okura go for now." Kyuuri quickly looked to Bardock before sighing, giving a nod.

Inside one of the huts, Kirmyu was panting, trying his best to keep himself silent while having himself pinned against a wall. He then freezes as he felt the ground tremble. Outside the hut within the small village, Okura began to tear huts apart, looking for the mutant king. "It's ok, Kirmyu! Come out and play! Come out and face the devil himself!" The young Saiya-jin then pauses, lifting a brow. Kirmyu listens, no longer able to hear the insane being. Kirmyu suddenly screams in terror when a massive fist punches through the wall to his left, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him through. As the wall collapsed, Kirmyu looked into the eyes of Okura, screaming while Okura laughed in his face. Lifting the mutant above his head, he quickly slams Kirmyu down onto the ground repeatedly before throwing the doomed being against the ground like spiking a football. Kirmyu bounces from the force before Okura punts him. Kirmyu screams, soaring through the air until the Legendary Super Saiya-jin appears above him, driving a fist into Kirmyu's face. Kirmyu cries out, flying across the sky until Okura appears right in front of him, quickly clutching him by the face, laughing when he suddenly bolts towards the ground at full force, slamming the mutant king headfirst. Okura lifts him up and throws him aside. Kirmyu hits the ground, blood covering his face as he coughs, trying his best to get up. Okura slowly approaches him. "Ohhhh how much fun I have had with this little game!"

Kirmyu stands up, his eyes quivering as he grits his teeth. "W-what…kind of monster….are you?" Okura laughs.

"You call me a monster? HA! I am no monster…I am Death Incarnate! Tell me…have you ever pulled the wings off a fly?"

Kirmyu screamed in rage before taking off into the air, trying to get as far away from him before spinning around and firing off several blasts of ki. "AAAHHH! DIE ALREADY!"

Okura pauses, smirking when the blasts begin to strike the ground around him, crossing his arms as they slam into his body and not budging. Smoke and dust quickly envelope him. Finally Kirmyu charges up a large attack, a massive purple ball of energy forming in his hands before throwing it at Okura. "JUST DIE ALREADY!"

The blast creates a massive explosion; the village that became the camp for the mutants is destroyed by the blast. Kirmyu pants with sweat beading down his forehead, Kyuuri staring in horror. "OKURA!"

The smoke began to clear. Kirmyu smirked when there was nothing but silence. "Good…he's dead."

Before his celebration could begin, his eyes widen in terror when he hears the laughter. Smoke clearing, Okura pulls both of his massive hands back, a wild grin upon his face. "Oh…on the contrary, mutant…..I am alive and well…and only just beginning! Galactic…." Soon a tiny, marble sized sphere of bright green energy forms in between his hands. Kirmyu's eyes tremble when he feels Okura's energy spike to extraordinary levels.

"WHAT!?"

"….KamehaMEHAAAA!" Okura throws his hands forward, the green energy being released upon the mutant king. The sphere explodes into a massive emerald beam, speeding towards Kirmyu. The emperor turns to escape, but it is too late. He screams when it slams into him, fading away in the blast. When the powerful Kamehameha wave dissipates, Kirmyu falls to the ground, smoke trailing behind his scorched body before hitting the ground. Okura begins to pant before clenching his fists and throwing his head back, screaming as the familiar green aura returns, seeming to vent off the power rising within him. Kirmyu turns over onto his back, his eyes weakly opening until his pupils lock onto Okura standing over him. "Why won't you die already!?" Quickly placing his foot onto Kirmyu's chest, he reaches down and clutches his wrist, slowly pulling on his right arm. Kirmyu began to scream when he felt his shoulder dislocate with a loud crack. Kyuuri narrows her eyes before quickly taking off. Bardock and Piccolo yell for her before bolting after her. Okura starts to laugh again. "AH HAAHAAHAA! Just like a fly!"

Kirmyu screams. "NO! STOP IT! AAAH!"

Okura suddenly tears the mutant's arm from his shoulder, blood flying through the air, Kirmyu screaming in agony. Okura lifts a brow when he inspects the appendage he just ruthlessly liberated from the Makyan shell. A sadistic grin spreads across Okura's lips when he starts to laugh once more, turning on Kirmyu. With loud thuds, Okura quickly begins to beat the mutant with his own limb. "HAHAHAHA! Why ya hittin' yourself!? WHY YA HITTIN' YOURSELF!?" Suddenly Okura is hit in the head by a small orange ki blast. He blinks for a moment, turning to look back at Kyuuri. Bardock and Piccolo both hold her back by her arms.

"Okura! Stop it! Can't you see what you have become!?"

Okura starts to laugh. "Oh…I can see….See the power surging through me! See the ultimate warrior from within surface! I see what I can bring to the UNIVERSE!" He starts to laugh, turning back to continue his work on Kirmyu, the dark green fleshed fiend trying to crawl away. Tears trickle down Kyuuri's cheeks.

"And what can you bring to the universe, Okura!? Death and destruction with this rage and madness!?"

Okura quickly spins around, glaring as he grits his teeth. "I CAN BRING JUSTICE! ALL THOSE WHO ARE HARMED BY BEINGS LIKE HIM, I CAN REIGN DOWN VENGEANCE UPON THESE MONSTERS!"

Kyuuri cries out. "BY BECOMING ONE YOURSELF!? BY BRINGING DISGRACE TO YOUR PARENTS!? TO YOUR GRANDFATHER!? YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY AND THE GENERATION BEFORE YOU!?"

Okura frowns before looking to Kirmyu, holding his hand out towards the mutant as he began to power up, energy emanating from his body. Kirmyu whimpers as he shuts his eyes tight, waiting for his end. "No….I have already disgraced them with my failures. This is my destiny, Kyuuri."

Energy formed within the palm of his hand, his other hand dropping Kirmyu's dismembered arm onto the ground. Kyuuri shuts her eyes, gritting her teeth as she starts to cry. Bardock and Piccolo stare down Okura, knowing all to well that once Okura does this, they will have no choice but to face him to end his murderous spree. Narrowing his eyes, Okura is about to release his wrath upon the defeated mutant. Suddenly Kyuuri screams at Okura with a plea of mercy. "OKURA! PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Closing his eyes, Okura grits his teeth. "DO YOU WANT YOUR CHILD TO SEE THE MONSTER YOU HAVE BECOME!?" At that moment when those very words entered his ear canal, his eyes widen with disbelief to what she just said.

"M...my….child?" Slowly he averts his gaze to Kyuuri, watching her cry, her head hanging low, the tears from her eyes falling from them onto the scorched soil. "Kyuuri…y-you? I….will be a father?" Her eyes lift from the ground, soon staring into his while giving a soft nod.

"I am with child, Okura." Bardock blinks before letting go of her, Piccolo releasing her as well. Slowly and cautiously, Kyuuri approaches Okura as he lowers his arm, the energy fading away as he stares in astonishment. Kyuuri, when close enough, places her hand into his massive grip. Tears trickling down her cheeks, the young female gently nuzzles his massive chest, Okura's fingers slowly closing around her hand while gently wrapping his other arm around her. Bardock watches as the young Legendary Super-Saiya-jin powers down, soon his body starting to shrink back down as his eyes regain their normal color. His bright green hair begins to fade to black. Once back to his normal state, Okura groans before he starts to collapse onto the ground, Kyuuri wincing from the pain in her aching body when she slowly lowers him to the ground. With his eyes shut, Okura drifts to sleep. The mutant weakly starts to crawl away from them, wincing as he whimpers. Bardock slowly approaches the mutant before kicking him across the face with a growl.

"You ever show up on Earth, mutant….I swear on my life that no mercy shall be held for you. You understand!?" The weakened alien creature looks to the father of Goku, quickly nodding. Bardock smirks. "Good…now get out of here before I rip your head off."

With some reluctance, they allowed Kirmyu to live in an act of mercy. A week would pass before a memorial service was held for Trunks. Many people came to the service to give their condolences to Bra and to give their respects for their fallen friend. Even with the use of the dragon balls, they were unable to resurrect the warrior. Shenron explained to them that Trunks refused to be resurrected and would choose when he would return. Bra is now the appointed CEO and owner of Capsule. First action she took was to have a precinct for the Intergalactic Police Force built in his name where Bardock was appointed as Police Commissioner of the Precinct on Earth. A position was offered to Kyuuri and Okura, both respectfully declining the offers. Armed with her brother's sword, Bra would leave Earth to patrol the known universe for any trouble. The coming months, Saiya-jins would join the people of Earth, forming a community and taught the customs and etiquette. Okura, having come to terms with his past, reunited with his Turtle brother, Krillin and his mother, Marron. The young man, now thirteen years old, was now standing at Okura's waist. Kyuuri watches them as she smiles, witnessing the spark of happiness and the playful side of Okura. She watched as they began to spar, Okura obviously holding back against Krillin. Nine months would pass before their child was born. In their home, Okura gently lifts the newborn Saiya-jin girl into his arms from her crib. Her hair is jet black and long like her father once had before he cut it to shoulder length, dressed in pink and yellow sundress; her eyes remain shut as she sleeps. Kyuuri stands at his side as she smiles. The newborn suckles on her own thumb, tail wrapping around Okura's wrist. Kyuuri giggles when their daughter kicks her foot out. "Okura….our little Serori is so adorable."

Okura smirks, gently rocking her back and forth. "Just as beautiful as her mother." Kyuuri then kisses his cheek as she whispers.

"I love you, Okura."

Okura looked to her before smiling. "'Love you, too." Okura turns his gaze back to his daughter as he smiles.


End file.
